Tides of War
by AviRimor
Summary: The peace the galaxy has long enjoyed will be shattered and replaced with war. Elements of this story are from one of RiptideZ's stories I adopted. On hiatus


**Don't own Halo or Mass Effect.**

**...**

2554- Elites, Hunters, and Grunts join the UEG. Christianity and Judaism, and Islam and their sects.

March to October 2553- Sanghelios is devastated by an eight long civil war fought between the religious fanatics of the Servants of the Abiding Truth and the Loyalist forces supporting the Arbiter. The Arbiter forces emerge victorious but it is a bittersweet victory. Much of the planet's farmland has been ravaged and a significant portion are poisoned by leaked plasma and other substances from crashed ships of both factions. This will result in on and off famines plaguing the planet until the mid 2560's due to restoration of farmland and new Sangheili colonies being establish which reduces the pressure on Sanghelios food supply. Sanghelios As well near destruction of Sanghelios industry results in the loss of the Sangheili limited ability to produce weapons and certain vehicles.

As well an estimated 300 million Elite warriors and civilians are believed to have died during the war. Hundreds of millions of Sangheili civilians are left homeless and displaced and will make up sizable majority of future colonists. The Hunters and Grunts provided humanitarian to their fellow former Covenant member. The UEG provides only limited aid as it still attempting to rebuild and what aid is does send results in large numbers of civilians protesting this decision. On a side note 2553 will mark the beginning of a mass conversion of Elites to the Abrahamic religions after the arrival aid workers from Earth.

2554-Brute launch an invasion of nearby former Covenant member's Space to take advantage of the fact that the Elite military has been crippled as a result of the Elite Civil War. The former Covenant Separatists allying themselves with Earth and are able to halt the Brute invasion and then push it back into Brute Space. This will mark the recognized end of the Human-Covenant War and the Covenant Civil War. UNSC along with their former enemies and now allies begin joint patrols along the border of Brute Space to serve as a deterrent against further Brute aggression. This year see's the birth of a movement calling for humanity to join with their alien allies to form an unified Interstellar state to be able to better fight the Brute in any future conflict and unknown hostile alien species. The movement is unable to begin achieving it's goal until 2557 due to the hatred caused by the nearly nearly three decades of war.

2555-The UEG and it's allies tired of Jackal space piracy launch several raids which resulting in the destruction of numerous pirate bases in former UNSC Space. Piracy see's a rapid decrease until military forces are diverted for combat operations in 2558.

2256-In order to help it's allies rebuild their military's the UEG approves arm sales which as expected result in several anti-alien protests. The UEG does not provide engineer's or Huragok's to rebuild their allies military industries not only due to lingering suspicions of their only recent allies as well such a decision would likely be political suicide.

June 2557-The events on Requiem and the attack on Earth convince the Hunters and Grunts to call for a conference with humanity with the goal of a unified interstellar state partly out of fear and partly out of hope to gain access to humanity's rapidly advancing technology which is nearly on par with the tech level of the fallen Covenant. The Elite government decides to stay independent due partly to fact the scars of the Human-Covenant War have yet to fully healed.

July-September 2557- The Geneva Conference is held. While the Conference fails to create a interstellar state, but a first step to that is achieved in approval of a unified armed force in order to counter the Promethean effect. Major riots break out on Earth and it's in response due to this decision which is viewed rather negatively as many still remember the actions of the fallen Confederacy. The riots are ended quickly but not without large loss of life and considerable damage to countless cities.

February 2558- UNSC forces including Grunts, Hunters and even a few Elites arrive at Requiem. Immediately combat ensues between UNSC forces and remnant forces while a previously unknown race watches and records the unfolding of the second phase of the Requiem campaign.


End file.
